


But A Walking Shadow

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Yuugiou
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night, not that that was unusual in mid-winter in Domino city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But A Walking Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/profile)[**no_true_pair**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/) prompt: Bakura and Axel: It was a dark and stormy night--

        It was a dark and stormy night, not that that was unusual in mid-winter in Domino city. What was unusual was the red-and-black blob he could see out his window, way down in the alley bellow. He had a feeling it would look a lot like he did some days, when he didn't _quite_ make it home. Only the red was bright enough he didn't think it was drying blood.

        It was nearing 2am; what could he do, but go down? No one else would. And it wasn't like he could sleep, anyway.

        It was dark, even with the streetlights, but that had ceased to bother him years ago. He turned up his collar, to try and keep out at least some of the rain, though his hair was doomed to being soaked.

        The red and black blob was, in fact, a person. Or something like a person. It looked like a man, anyway, even if it did stink of _darkness_ (such a familiar scent, oh god), and Bakura leaned down, not close enough to touch. He wasn't entirely stupid, after all.

        "Hello?" he asked, and the man's face screwed up. _Oh, good_ , he thought. _He's alive_.

        The man coughed, slightly, sat up a little and groaned. Poor thing.

        "Hello there," Bakura said, smiling kindly, unthreatening.

        The man looked up at him, hunched down a little. "I don't know you," he said.

        "No," Bakura agreed.

        "What do you want?" said the man, eyes a brilliant green, magical green, and narrow, suspicious. And dead. Dead, and empty and so much like-

        "Nothing," he said. "But you're cold and wet and obviously not well; and that's not something I'd wish on anyone."

        "I'm not anyone. I'm nobody," the man shrugged.

        "That's okay," he said, touching his chest where the Ring used to sit, where something - evil and twisted and bitter though it was - more integral to himself than he was, used to live. And is now gone, forever. "So am I."


End file.
